Experiment Gone Wrong!
by Kyder544
Summary: What happens if your a middle child, constantly bullied in and outside of school, and have ten sisters to take care of everyday. Well, Lincoln has to try and live with that every day, and one day before school Lisa decides to do an experiment that was supposed to ONLY change his hair color to a ivory. Well, read on please, because I don't want to give it all away.


**Me: What can I say, I'm a fan of many shows, espeicially this one, plus, even two of the three girls came over from my other two storie,** ** _Livin a Double Life,_** **and,** ** _You don't have a clue how I feel._** **So introduce yourselves.**

 **Serena: Ta da**

 **May: Hey!**

 **Me: So girls, who are you/**

 **Serena: Hi, I am Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region. I am a traveler of Ash, his fifth, and me and him are 15 years old. I have caught three pokemon, Sylveon, Braixen, and Pancham. I am a pokemon performer, and excited to join May and uhh, you.**

 **May: I'm May Maple, from Littleroot Town, a coordinator, I have a full team of mons, including, Beautify, Skitty, Venusaur, Blaziken, Glaceon, and a Wartortle. I originate from Hoenn, I'm fifteen, and excited to finally be back on a fanfic, thanks Ariana.**

 **Me: No prob. May, you really deserve it. I have also decided not to bring any Loud characters on this show, since, it really would not be fair since, you two are the official commentators along with me. Anyways, I don't own Pokemon and The Loud House, hope you enjoy, favorite the story if you like it, favorite me if you want more series, follow the story, and please leave any suggestions. Okay, have a great day, and Ba-bye!**

Chapter One: Lisa's Experiment

It was like every other day at this point, boring. I mean, not boring to say, but, not fun. Not enjoyable as it once was. Before the contest, everything was fine, I got along with my sisters the best ever. But once I embarrassed them, sure at the time I thought, 'Hey everything will be perfect, nothing will go wrong!" But of course my on mind betrays me. Sure I am positive and optimistic and sometimes a bit annoying and a bit of a nuisance, but I never thought my good side would become my biggest act. After I realized my wrong and tried to make up for it by embarrassing myself, my sisters treated me worse, a thousand times worse that is. When three months go by you'd think they would treat me with the r word, you know respectm but, I mean c'mon, my sisters made me sleep outside, took advantage of what I find, make me a slave on vacation, boss'd around by Lori, blamed for clogging the toilet, and embarrassed multiple times by her sister, when Ronnie Anne gave her a black eye because of their advice, and Luna getting them tickets. To say his life was a mess, you'd win, not sure what, but you'd win. So when I woke up, I put on my iconic orange shirt, blue pants, and white shoes with red laces and walked out of the door with my fake smile on, impatiently waiting for the day to go bye so I would not have to get bullied at school. You see, after posting that video my reputation got damaged a lot. I was made fun, called nasty names, and lost most of my friends except for Clyde and Ronnie Anne. At Least they stood by me. Then, before my two eyes, Lisa pulls me into her door.

"Lincoln, I need you to test something for me, got it?" She asked. Before I could understand everything that just happened, she nodded her head. "Ok good, according to my calculations, this should make your protein filament that grows from follicles found in the dermis should become number FFFFF zero. Don't worry it will work, since my scientific and mathematics are on par, so drinked it up Linc, it tastes like apple juice." I was a bit scared and nervous, I mean c'mon, if you had a crazy madwoman, always trying to become a mad scientists making stupid elixirs and potions, you would see why I was. Plus, most of her inventions she made, failed, about 70% of the time. So taking my hand out and reaching over towards Lisa's concoction, I drunk it, and ran to the bathroom. My stomach suddenly felt sick, and my whole body did too. I called out to Lisa to tell her I wasn't feeling well, and wasn't going to school. I went into the tub, which thankfully was not occupied. I took a deep breath and layed there. The only thing to be happy about in this situation is that my sisters had already finished doing everything they needed in the bathroom, since I could hear Vanzilla. I noticed my hair become a different shade of white, not white but more of an ivory look. As the hours passed, I noticed a few changes to myself. My hair became longer, like to my shoulders and end of the neck. Looking in the mirror I could see that my face had become softer and was not filled with the six freckles on side of my face that were between his eyes and mouth. The body I grew up with was now a bit shorter, loosing about an inch or two, and the hip area was a bit bigger plus above my hips at the hip line was a bit inwards. I noticed my voice was more softer than usual. My chest was a bit heavier, but not much. Looking down at myself, my chest did seem a bit swollen and my legs did feel a lot skinnier, as well as my now delaquite hands and arms. What was happening to me. My-my cr-cr-crot-ot-ch, th-the k-kk-key. It-s g-g-gone. Instead-d there-re was a do-or-or-hole. Had that potion really made me, the eleventh sister in my big story? No, no, no, no, NO! What will they say to me, how will they make fun of me? THEY ARE GOING TO BE BULLYING ME A LOT HARDER!

This isn't fair. My life was terrible, no is, so why add to it.

School is over both High-schoolers and elementary kids have been let out, and are in their car ride home

Everyone is in the car, talking about how their day at school went, until Lincoln was brought up. Then everyone wondered what had happened to their adorable and weird brother had been up to. Since he had not come to school even though he had not missed any days, because his stomach felt off. Something was wrong.

"Hey guys, anyone here wondering what Linc is doing?" Lori asked. Lisa was the only one to speak up, since she was the only one that actually knew.

"Since I know that you humans are inferior in intellect towards me, I'll speak English for you, gave him potion, turns his hair more ivory, he agreed, he drunk it, ran to bathroom, said he had a stomach ache." Lisa said, like she had not even cared, something all the other sisters, including Lucy did. Luna, the closest sister towards Loud, kind of freaked out.

"Dudettes, what if Linc was seriously affected by your dumb potion."

"I have to agree with Luna, I give him punches sometimes in the stomach, and he really doesn't get hurt by them. What. Did. You. Do!" Lynn shouted at Lisa.

"No-nothing I swear, I checked my calculations, all my intigers were in there correct positions, no mishaps or mistakes, I swear my life. This time it was perfect. I rechecked it twenty four times." Lisa concluded. The sisters looked at her suspicious but shrugged it off, knowing that if she did something wrong, first what could it possibly do, second it was all an accident and nothing was on purpose, finally Lincoln could be able to handle everything.

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS, THIS IS NOT OK-K!" I shouted, my lady voice cracking more and more, sounding more feminine. I quickly realized and started to sob out, sniffing more and more girly and weak. Just then, I heard the van driving up the rocky driveway. I ran to the window and looked out a bit to see Lucy, Luna, Lynn, and Lisa starring up there. I knew Luna and Lisa would look up, since she did all of this, and Luna and Lucy since they cared the most about me. But Lynn, the two of them were close, yeah, but not as close as the two mentioned before were. The car parked and Luna and Lucy were the first to make a run for the entrance, which thanks god was unlocked. Or is that bad? I don't know, my brain is going through so many emotions. It's been a while since I was allowed to cry without it being very embarrassing, and finally I got it. I got my short chance to finally cry. Short though. My thoughts were interrupted with a knock. I took my time to hide inside of the shower curtains, away from the family seeing me.

"Linc, please let me in. _Lucy I want you to go in you and Lynn's room for a bit. Me and Linc have the strongest bond, out of everyone's relation to Linc, dudette. Please."_ Luna asked the gothic girl. The girl nodded her head and went inside her room. I think you know where inside.

I looked inside the little opening of the door, to see who was there and if anyone was. I looked around outside, seeing no one. I decided that letting only two know, was the best for now, especially my two closets. I put on one of the towels, to hide my face and body. Then with in a few steps I was at the door. Again I looked again, no one. Not one soul insight, not even Luna. I turned my back quietly cried, wishing that the whole thing would be over. But, alas, this was just the beginning. My life had just been turned literally upside down. Everything I loved, everything I hate, everyone I've met, all of it is gone. The past eleven years of my life were gone and all of it was because of a stupid science experiment. My ears were now strange, I was picking up weird sounds in the vents. That could only mean one thing, they were spying on me. Not all of course. For a fact, I knew Lucy was up there and most likely Luna and Lynn. There was no way everyone would be up there, plus, only half of them actually care about me. I heard the vent open, and I shut my mouth. My tears stopped for only a few seconds, I could see silhouettes of some of the girls. Only three. It looks like only three people were there. My hypothesis was correct. I could not keep it in, I erupted. Not loudly, more quiet. I heard the three girls hit the floor. The shower curtain was closed an I heard the girls look and call my name.

"Dude, where are you." "Sigh, Linc where are you." "Not funny, Linc." The three sister said. None actually looked inside the tub. That is until my sobbing and sniffles got louder and louder. They can't know I look like this. They just c-c-can't. Luna, then took a peak inside of the shower, to see a towel up against the wall. The towel I was inside of went up and down, similar to my breathing. I had not notice that anyone had arrived until I heard Luna say.

"Dudettes, I think I found 'im!" Then I reached out and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in. With the duct tape I was carrying, I tapped the sides of the curtain to the wall. Luna screamed until I put my finger on her.

"Listen, Luna, please tell them out." I croaked out in my newish voice, though I tried to make it sound like my normal voice. Lana heard it and her eyes immediately went wide. She then said,

"Guys, please get out, this one is serious, just trust me, this is Linc, and right now Linc does not want you here for a minute." Luna kindly asked. I heard Lucy's sigh and Lynn groan. The two politely walked out and locked the door. I tried to then take off the duct tape, but couldn't. Usually I could, I guess my strength is gone. Luna then took them off realizing I could not manage to. My crying started up again. Silently but, still present. Luna looked at me, then asked me the biggest question.

"Dude, take off the towell." I heard Luna say.

"Lu-lun-n-na?" I asked.

"Yeah little bro?"

"Will you always love me, after I show you what Lisa did to me. Ar-r-re you a-alw-ways going-g to t-t-ttr-treat me lik-ke you-ou-u w-w-oul-ld bef-f-fore?" I asked.

"Of course bro. I will always will. I love you the most, well maybe Lucy does more, but, Linc your my fav, dude!" Luna exclaimed. She pumped up her fist.

"O-ok L-L-luna." I stutered. I took of the towell. It revealed my skinnier body, my clothes that would not fit anymore, my longer hair that was a ivory color, smoother skin, and arms that were a lot more slender. Luna was shocked, like really shocked. Her mouth and eyes were wide and in one case, open. She was frozen, an outcome that I knew could happen. And although I felt shorter, skinnier and all that stuff, I felt older. Like a year older, twelve years old. Which made me… stil the middle child. Yeah, nothing really changed. But, what did was what I wanted to become. I wanted to change my goals, and become something different, which I will not reveal yet.

"Linc, what happened to you?" Luna asked me. I could tell she was worried. She put her hand on my left shoulder and looked at me, down. Now I was the same height if not shorter than Lucy. This was wrong. Completely wrong. I'm supposed to be my signature height of around 4'6 which makes me a few centimeters taller than Lucy. But now, I feel like I am around 4'5 maybe even 4'4. I mean I'm small. It felt weird to be looked down upon. So, I took her hand and led her to the toilet, to let her sit down so that we could look at each other without looking down and such.

"Luna, Lisa happened, she made me drink one of her dumb potions and it tasted horrible. She said it would change my hair into a ivory color, which it did. What she did not say though were the side effects. And well, I think you can clearly see what happened." At that last part, I looked down. When I look down, I see things I don't want to see. Longer hair tiny bulges in my chest, pants falling down, wait. My pants.

"Hey Luna, can you help me?" I asked.

"Of course bro, it's fine if I call you bro right?" Luna asked me a bit concerned. She really did care about me. I nodded my head, making some of my hair fall onto face. That gave Luna a bit of a laugh. But quickly stopped and flipped my hair back to the back of my head.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you and Luan tonight, since I have no idea how to do all of this girly stuff. Since, you're one of my only sisters that care a lot about me."

"I would be happy to, Linky. But just a few questions, clothes and telling Luan and Lucy and Lynn. Since, I know Lynn and Lucy want to know and if your going to be sharing a room with me, my roomy will need to know who you are. Plus what are you going to wear."

"We can tell Luan, you get Lucy and Lynn inside of you and Luan's room. Once you have done that, I'll come up in the vents once you tell me to. And tomorrow will do clothing. Does that sound fine to you?" Luna's hearts go into hearts. "Luna, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, It's just your voice is so sweet and so innocent, I just love it."

"O-ok! Well, let's do this. Operation Bring Lucy and Lynn inside of the vents into Luan and Luna's room, then get a signal and go into said vents and tell them my secret and think of a shorter name for this operation, Is A GO!


End file.
